Crecer a tu lado
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: La ventana estaba entre abierta "Esa pequeña sí que era bastante descuidada", salto al tejado del edificio con la intención de cerrarla cuando diviso unas pequeñas manos que deslizaban lentamente la larga cremallera del vestido rojo carmesí dejando descubierta su espalda, comenzó a sudar en frió, sus mejillas se sentían calientes y no podía moverse cuando... xLEMONx
Era una tarde soleada, en la que el intachable ninja de Sooga decidió, esta y solo esta vez, tomarse el día y descansar. Existían en esa cabeza azabache de coletas bajas, un sinfín de razones por las que debía quedarse en casa esa misma tarde, ya sea el calor, que sus áreas de entrenamiento favoritas estaban ya ocupadas, entre otras. Sin embargo, había una en particular, que era inconscientemente la verdadera razón de que el ninja quisiera quedarse, y era precisamente ella, la chica que lo buscaba por todos los campos de entrenamiento que este frecuentaba.

Desde hacía ya seis años, quien se autoproclamaba su novia lo acosaba y perseguía en sus días, sus noches y hasta en sus pesadillas, a él no le importaba, sabiendo que era solo una niña de 10 años, simplemente trataba de evitarla y todo estaría bien.

El verdadero problema empezó cuando esta pequeña comenzó a crecer, más concretamente, en su cumpleaños número 15, ella era una niña linda, tanto a él como al resto de la aldea les constaba, pero ese día en particular esa pequeña niña decidió cambiar su atuendo para celebrar su cumpleaños.

La noche comenzaba a caer y en el restaurante Chin Dooda todos ansiaban la aparición de la pequeña festejada, a él simplemente le daba igual, no era que no la quisiera, el de verdad la apreciaba, era a pesar de ser un poco fastidiosa, una niña adorable, con un corazón puro y una inocencia que aún no conocía los limites, sin embargo él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que esa pequeña niña saliera de donde esté y no tenía ánimos para correr esta noche.

La música sonaba alto, los invitados bailaban, reían, comían, y cuál fue su sorpresa al deslizar su mirada hacia aquellas escaleras, donde una pequeña niña con un vestido rojo algo fruncido a su diminuta silueta bajo por las escaleras. Y es que el simplemente no estaba preparado para eso. Desconcertado, el ninja sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, y mantener ese control al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

A penas comenzaba a recobrar su propio autocontrol cuando escucho una risita detrás suyo que ya le parecía bastante familiar, al voltear no supo que decir, y extendió el pequeño obsequio que había comprado para ella. Esta lo atesoro en sus manos como si este fuese a romperse tan solo con respirar, el simplemente sonrió con ternura y reconoció a esa pequeña de ojos iluminados y mirada esperanzadora.

Mientras se alejaba a recibir las felicitaciones de los demás invitados, él no podía descubrir que pasaba con ella esa noche, ¡¿Qué era eso que le parecía bastante diferente?! serán sus guantes largos color sangre, tal vez que su piel se ve aún más pálida de lo normal, el color rojo con el que decidió pintarse los labios, el tono rosado de sus mejillas, su cabello suelto moviéndose al extraordinario compas resultante de los movimientos de la pequeña y la brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana.

No tenía idea de que era distinto en ella, pero ese vestido con corte de sirena lo estaba acabando con su paciencia y eso estaba claro.

Decidió al fin que era hora de irse, así que salió por la puerta como todo buen ninja, sigiloso y sin que nadie se percatara de su partida, después de todo, todo el mundo comenzaba ya a despedirse y se hacía tarde para llegar a su casa.

Subió a las ramas del árbol más cercano, con el fin de dirigirse hacia su pequeño bosque de bamboo, cuando vio iluminarse la ventana de una de las habitaciones del restaurante. Más concretamente, de SU habitación.

La ventana estaba entre abierta y él sonrió. "Esa pequeña sí que era bastante descuidada" pensó para sí mismo, y salto al tejado del edificio con la intención de cerrarla sin que nadie se percatara de ello, como tantas otras veces. Porque a él le gustaba más así, cuidarla en silencio, tal vez era molesta pero era apenas una niña, una que olvidaba cerrar la ventana de su habitación muy a menudo.

Poso sus manos en los bordes de la ventana, y estaba ya dispuesto a cerrarla cuando diviso unas pequeñas manos cubiertas por unos guantes de seda roja, que deslizaban lentamente la larga cremallera del vestido del mismo color, dejando descubierta su espalda. El chico comenzó a sudar en frio, sus mejillas se sentían calientes pero no podía moverse. La chica bajo el vestido hasta la cintura, y él pudo observar su pequeño sujetador negro y sus frágiles curvas de quinceañera. ¡¿Pero como carajos es que no podía moverse?! ¡Era apenas una niña y el la estaba espiando! Pucca posiciono sus manos en el vestido para bajarlo hasta el suelo, cuando tocaron a su puerta y esta se cubrió rápidamente para contestar a sus tíos que no quería cenar hoy. Eso basto para sacar al azabache de sus pensamientos y que se dirigiera de nuevo a su cabaña en medio de aquel bosque de bamboo del que se había olvidado.

Las siguientes noches, no podía dormir, era un erótico espectáculo recordarla desvistiéndose, y no sabía si se sentía sucio o simplemente avergonzado, pero no era nada que una buena y larga sesión de entrenamientos no pudiera apartar de su cabeza. Comenzó a practicarlo todo, y no termino hasta las 3 am lo suficientemente cansado como para no poder pensar en nada, así que se dirigió a su casa para darse una ducha y dormir unas cuantas horas.

Así pasó el tiempo y el chico poco a poco fue dejando de lado esas sensaciones tan distintas y tan nuevas, después de todo ya tenía 17 años, y sus necesidades comenzaban a cambiar, pero no con esa pequeña mujercita, no podía permitírselo.

Estaba por encargar un poco de comida, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y al abrir, estaba ella, nada más y nada menos que ella, con dos platos de fideos y su película ninja favorita. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la chica era veloz, y en un parpadeo, ya tenía todo instalado para lo que para ella sería una tarde magnifica.

El chico se sentó en uno de sus cojines lo más alejado que pudiera de la figura femenina presente, mientras que esta en cambio se acostó boca abajo con sus manos en su mentón observando emocionada "Ninjas al ataque II" apenas paso poco tiempo, cuando se quedó dormida. Garú sabía que eso pasaría, era una especie de rutina, veían una película, la repetían dos veces más y a mitad de la segunda simplemente se dormía. El chico la tapó con una manta y limpió un poco el lugar.

Ella en verdad era fastidiosa, si iba a dormirse a fin de cuentas, entonces ¿por qué insistía en repetir la misma película tantas veces? Se acercó a ella para quitarle el control de sus manos, y esta en un acto reflejo lo abrazo, aún seguía dormida, eso estaba claro, pero la verdadera preocupación del chico era no poder dejar de imaginar que esos pequeños senos estaban ahora tan cerca de su pecho, y fantasear como se sentiría si esta tuviera la piel desnuda, ¿serian dulces o salados? ¿Con botones grandes o pequeños? Rosados quizá… ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando!? Esto comenzaba a ser irritante.

El chico trato de zafarse pero esta niña tenía una fuerza bruta que no había visto en otro humano jamás, y entre forcejeos ella comenzó a despertar, y le plantó un enorme beso en los labios.

Esa estúpida niñita realmente lo irritaba.

Y así siguió su vida unos cuantos años más, y tal como los años, sus problemas también fueron multiplicándose, esa pequeña creció, bastante en realidad, nunca fue una chica demasiado esbelta, sin embargo a pesar de siempre lucir bonita, eso jamás le había sentado tan bien como ahora, Pucca tenía ya 17 años, y un cuerpo tal vez demasiado desarrollado para su opinión. Pero era al parecer, además de su atuendo, lo único que había madurado en la chica de cabellos de noche.

Él quería librarse de ella, tan solo tenerla lejos un segundo, ¡pero le era imposible! Esa niñita cuando no estaba persiguiéndolo, estaba metiéndose en problemas. ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió la idea de fruncir su vestido y llevarlo tan corto? Y sinceramente las medias y botas negras no ayudaban en lo absoluto, el azabache observaba las miradas lascivas de los demás chicos de la aldea, y ella jamás se enteraría del número de imbéciles al que él había tenido que golpear, por querer acosarla mientras ella iba de camino a casa, antes siquiera de que la mujercita pudiese darse cuenta.

Así que esta noche no fue una excepción, espero a que Pucca terminara sus entregas y la siguió desde las sombras de camino a su casa, se aseguró de que entrara a salvo y estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando observo la misma ventana abierta. Su corazón dio un salto, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se dispuso a saltar al tejado, cerrar la ventana y ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Se preparó mentalmente, salto al tejado, pero no pudo evitar mirar aquella silueta que esta vez con sus manos desnudas, comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del rojo y corto vestido. El vestido cayó al piso, y la chica quedo en ropa interior. El seguía sin poderse mover, como aquella vez, como en aquellos años, como con aquella niña, pero esta ya de niña no tenía nada, todas sus curvas estaban justo donde tenían que estar, ¡¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que sus curvas eran excesivas!? ¡Eran perfectas! Toda ella era perfecta.

La chica se soltó el cabello, y comenzó a quitarse sus botas y bajar sus medias, Garu no podía reaccionar, hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna, si esto continuaba, su preciado uniforme ninja iba a acabar desgarrándose. Pero vamos, no podía irse, no podía dejarla, necesitaba olerla, tocarla, estaba dispuesto a abrir un poco más la ventana cuando escucho de nuevo un ruido, la chica se puso su bata, les dijo buenas noches a sus tíos y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando el ninja volvió a asomar su cabeza, se encontró con una preciosa mujercita, de cabellos de seda negra, plácidamente dormida con una camisa rosa y ropa interior de pequeñas florecillas, abrazada de un muñeco que supuso era una pequeña replica de él. Era una niña, tan solo una niña, y no se toma a una niña, se le cuida.

Esa noche la pasó pensando, tenía veinte años ya, necesitaba a alguien, si el honor de su familia había sido devuelto, ¿entonces que se lo impedía?

Al día siguiente, todo siguió con normalidad, Pucca lo buscaba sin mucho éxito mientras realizaba sus entregas de fideos, se iba ya haciendo noche, y ella se dirigía a su casa, esta vez regresó caminando y el velaba por ella desde la copa de los arboles más cercanos, todo iba con normalidad, la luna se reflejaba de la misma maravillosa forma en su cabello y el vaivén de sus caderas seguía el mismo ritmo que usualmente.

Garu solo imaginaba aquella noche en la que la había visto y se preguntaba cuándo podría verla completa, sin nada que se interpusiera, y así divagaba en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un conocido grito apenas audible, al volver su cabeza, eran los ninjas de Tobe que la tenían sujetada de ambos brazos y piernas mientras este se le acercaba de una forma peligrosa.

Oh no, no vas a besarla, ¿¡NO VAS A TOCARLA ENTIENDES!? No a ella, no a ella… y de un salto ninja se posiciono entre este y al chica clavando su espalda en la pierna de su enemigo, recibiendo un navajazo en su preciado uniforme, pero hiriendo a los ninjas que la tenían sujeta. Pucca era muy fuerte, pero era inocente, era una niña, no conocía la malicia y no se defendería no porque no pudiera, sino porque no sabía cómo.

La tome entre mis brazos y salté hasta llegar a su tejado, indicándole que entrara, ella no había sacado su cabeza de mi pecho en ningún momento, estaba perdida en ahora mi roto uniforme, y al ver que no planeaba soltarme abrí la ventana y la posicione en su cama, ella no dijo nada, simplemente me miró, y yo supe que debía irme. Iba ya a salir, cuando sentí sus pequeños y fastidiosos brazos que en ese momento me resultaron tan dulces, me giré y la abracé hasta que estuvo más tranquila.

Ese día aguarde toda la noche en su ventana, solo para asegurarme de que durmiera tan apaciblemente como lo hacía hasta este momento.

Al día siguiente, me dirigí a entrenar como siempre, y al terminar con mi rutina diaria, me fui al restaurante a comer. Ella no estaba, así que podía comer tranquilo. El resto del día fue más tranquilo de lo normal, no había brazos asfixiantes ni besos atosigantes, no había carreras, ni rastros de esa linda mujercita. No supe como sentirme al respecto, pero al no verla en todo el día, me dispuse a asegurarme de que estaba bien, así que me dirigí a su tejado, y me asomé por su ventana entreabierta, ella no estaba desvistiéndose, ella hacia un nuevo uniforme para mí, debía ser para mí.

La observé pincharse con la aguja doce veces, refunfuñar por que el hilo no entraba en esta, cinco veces y volver a empezar todo porque no le parecían los resultados, un total de tres veces, no había visto nada más divertido. Una vez terminado, ella se fue a dormir y yo la observe.

Ese día y solo ese día, me permití entrar a la rosada habitación, observarla acostada boca arriba y tocar desde su mejilla, hasta la punta de su pie despacio, muy despacio, no quería una avalancha de besos, quería disfrutarla como ahora, dormida, estremeciéndose de a poquito cada vez que mis manos tocaban alguna parte de ella.

Era tarde, así que bese su frente, y me fui a casa con el dulce aroma de esa niña fastidiosa.

Se había convertido ya en una rutina entrar en la pequeña habitación a mitad de la noche, ser un ninja después de todo tenia algunas ventajas, ya que la pequeña ni siquiera se inmutaba, su sueño era apacible y no tenía la intención de perturbarlo. Leí unas cuantas cartas de amor no dadas, y unos cuantos versos de tristeza al sentirse no correspondida y no supe que hacer.

Una duda invadió mi mente ¿A caso la quería? ¿A esa niñata infantil?, ¿A esa acosadora escandalosa? ¿A esa dulce niña con cuerpo de mujer? Debía ser un idiota, pero estaba enamorado de esa niña desde hacía mucho antes de que pudiera darme cuenta y ahora lo sabía.

Algo si tenía muy claro, la noche siguiente, sería distinta.

Jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil mostrar mis sentimientos, pero ella sabía que no soy bueno en eso, y aun así está enamorada de mí, así que hice lo mejor que pude. Me dirigí a las inhóspitas tierras de las flores, y conseguí la más hermosa, porque ella era hermosa, y si bien desde hace mucho ella era mi "novia", esta vez le daría razones suficientes para que lo creyera así.

Así que espere a que se durmiera, entré en su habitación para dejar la rosa roja, y le di un beso en la frente, me lleve tremenda sorpresa, cuando esta abrió sus ojos sonrojada. Intentó abrir la boca, pero no soy bueno con las palabras, así que comencé a besarla, primero dulcemente, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos ahogados mientras apretaba la superficie de sus sabanas, Dios mío, era tan fácil excitarla, que comenzaba a hacerlo yo también. Con cada pequeño gemido, mi "amigo" palpitaba un poco más y comenzaba a ser molesto, así que me separe de sus labios tratando de calmarme, y ella me veía atónita.

A las niñas, se les cuida, no puedes simplemente poseerlas, y eso era lo que ella era, una pequeña niña con cuerpo de mujercita. Se levantó y no me dijo nada. Esa noche me recosté a su lado y deje que durmiera en mi pecho, mientras contaba cuantos pequeños lunares tenía en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo que quedaban a la vista.

Seis.

Desde esa noche, me he dedicado a observarla después de cada uno de mis entrenamientos y en cada uno de mis ratos libres, se había vuelto ya una costumbre visitarla por las noches y dormir juntos. A veces ella me hablaba de su gata, otras de sus pedidos, no importaba siempre que pudiera escucharla. Yo en cambio, no era bueno hablando, pero parecía no importarle, así que ambos disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía.

Esa noche llegue antes, me disponía a entrar por su ventana como de costumbre, porque desde que dormimos juntos la primera vez, no podía dormir si estaba solo. Iba a abrir la ventana, cuando observe a Pucca saliendo de la ducha, era realmente hermosa, dejo caer la toalla quedando en ropa interior color rojo carmesí y poniéndose después un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes. Esta noche no podría entrar, no podría contenerme. Esta noche debía estar solo si no quería lastimarla.

Me giré y me dispuse a regresar, cuando escuche a su pequeña vocecilla decir mi nombre, seguido de un "¿te vas?" con una mirada a punto de desbordarse. "No" contesté. Acto seguido, entré en su habitación tratando de ocultar mi creciente erección, pero me era imposible, así que le dije "Me voy" ella no entendió nada, y yo salí por la ventana dispuesto a verla dormir.

Ella estaba dormida, y yo ya podía irme… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Dejo su vela encendida!, y no solo eso, la vela estaba a un lado de su cortina. Esta niña algún día iba a sacarme canas verdes. Entre dispuesto a apagar la vela, cuando la observe dormida, carajo, Dios soy un hombre, tú lo sabes, ¿por qué me pones en esta situación? La quiero, pero la necesito, y estando así tan frágil, les juro que solo pienso en poseerla hasta que grite mi nombre tantas veces que pierda la cuenta, tantas que ya no pueda más, hasta saciarme y que ella se quede dormida.

Olvídalo Garu, tienes que irte, no puedes hacerle eso, no a ella, no quiero lastimarla. Pero entonces ¿¡por qué la estoy tocando?! ¡Maldita sea! Necesito verla, necesito que sea mía, al diablo con todo, debo hacerla mía. Comencé a rozar su cuello con mis pulgares, comencé a retirar sus sabanas de su cuerpo y la observe, tan hermosa, tan ella. No pude esperar así que me tumbe sobre ella despertándola sobresaltada, pero me encargué de ahogar sus gritos con mi mano. Ella al ver que era yo, se relajó, no importara lo que estuviera haciéndole, ella de verdad confiaba en mí.

"Esta noche quiero besarte" le susurre, ella solo se enrojeció, y yo tome eso como una señal de aceptación, así que tome su boca, baje por su cuello mientras le acariciaba el muslo con una mano y uno de sus pechos con la otra, cuando toque uno de sus pequeños botones, tan suyos, tan degustables, ella lanzó un pequeño gemido que me dejo casi en mis límites.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunté. A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces comencé a desvestirla, primero su pequeña blusa para saborear uno de sus pechos, jugué con ellos hasta que este se halló un poco enrojecido, comencé a lamerlo para eliminar cualquier tipo de molestias si es que las había, y ella aguantaba los gemidos retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo era afrodisiaco, de eso estaba ahora seguro cuando la despoje del resto de su ropa, parecía nerviosa y asustada, entonces subí hasta su cara, la mire a los ojos, y le dije "No podría lastimarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?" La pequeña mujercita asintió relajándose un poco, y yo comencé a lamer su sexo. Dulce. Ahora lo sabía, el sabor de su cuerpo es dulce. Gracias Pucca, por regalarme a mí tu primer orgasmo.

Subí hasta sus senos y los lamí despacio esperando a que se calmara, pero sin dejar que se apagara todo lo que emanaba en ese momento de sus ojos. Ella estaba lista, casi exhausta, así que decidí dejar de jugar, ya habría tiempo para eso cuando mi niña estuviera más acostumbrada.

La mire a los ojos, y no dijo nada, era como si solo me dejara hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, como si me dijera que podía tomarla, como si admitiera que es mía, sus ojos brillaban por el deseo, a las niñas se les cuida, no se les devora, y era eso lo que haría, porque era mi mujercita, mi niña.

Entre en ella despacio, dejando que arañara mi espalda por el dolor, después no me moví y la mire a los ojos, sequé sus lágrimas y rocé con mi nariz cada parte de su rostro, ella me miraba con asombro, como si no lo creyera, y yo no había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Me acerqué a su oído y le dije "cariño, tienes que guardar silencio si no quieres que los tíos se despierten, ¿crees poder?" Ella asintió decidida con la cabeza, como si se le acabara de asignar una misión y yo solté una pequeña carcajada, toque sus mejillas con mis manos, la besé y comencé a moverme despacio, ella apretaba las sabanas y se mantenía lo más callada posible, cuando su mueca de dolor desapareció, supe que necesitaba aumentar el ritmo, y así lo hice, su boca comenzó a emitir sonidos, así que puse mi mano en esta mientras sentía como nuestros líquidos se mezclaban, diablos, era inexperto en estas cosas, ¿de verdad lo estará disfrutando como yo? Porque no pe perdonaría que ella no sintiera como mínimo el mismo placer que siento en este momento.

Sudaba, su pequeña frente sudaba gotas color perla y su cabello se ceñía en su frente formando pequeños remolinos, estaba a punto de terminar cuando ella comenzó a susurrar mi nombre entre pequeños gemidos, eso lo volvía más difícil. Vi que comenzaba a gritar así que la besé y me moví más rápido, y luego lento y profundo. Cuando estuvo más tranquila regrese a mi ritmo habitual mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda aun con más fuerza, así fue cuando comencé a sentir los pequeños espasmos en sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo. Gracias Pucca, por regalarme tu segundo orgasmo.

Ella estaba casi dormida, bastante sensible, no puedo terminar en ella, es muy joven para un embarazo, y no soy estúpido, no es lo que ella quiere en estos momentos. Así que aproveche la humedad en toda la zona y la voltee boca abajo, me situé entre sus piernas y comencé a introducirme en ella ahora en un sitio diferente. Era estrecho y tibio, ella era sencillamente perfecta, la abrace de la espalda y disminuí el ritmo hasta que las molestias se fueron, así con una de mis manos en sus senos y otra en su boca, acelere el ritmo conforme sus gemidos aumentaban, espasmos otra vez. "Te amo", susurró y yo la abrace con fuerza. Gracias Pucca por tu tercer orgasmo, y por el mío.

A penas podía mantener sus pequeños ojos abiertos, así que yo la cubrí con su manta y baje a su entrepierna para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, sangraba, así que pasee mi lengua por ahí un par de veces hasta que dejo de sangrar. La recosté con su cabeza en mi pecho y la observe dormir sonrojada y agitada, hasta que su respiración fue lenta y profunda.

Doce.

Si miras sus piernas y su abdomen, son doce, y amo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Deje entre sus cosas, una nota. No soy bueno con las palabras, ella lo sabía, pero cuando la leyera, entonces sabrá que también la amo.

Era una tarde soleada, en la que el intachable ninja de Sooga decidió, esta y solo esta vez, tomarse el día y descansar. Existían en esa cabeza azabache de coletas bajas, un sinfín de razones por las que debía quedarse en casa esa misma tarde, ya sea el calor, que sus áreas de entrenamiento favoritas estaban ya ocupadas, entre otras. Sin embargo, había una en particular, que era conscientemente la verdadera razón de que el ninja quisiera quedarse, y era precisamente ella, porque esta vez pasaría el resto del día a su lado.


End file.
